Currently, content distribution networks (CDNs) face capacity and efficiency issues associated with the increase in popularity of on-demand audio/video streaming. One way to address these issues is through network caching and network coding. For example, conventional content distribution network (CDN) solutions employ centralized algorithms for the placement of content copies among caching locations within the network. Conventional solutions also include cache replacement policies such as LRU (least recently used) or LFU (least frequently used) to locally manage distributed caches in order to improve cache hit ratios. Other conventional solutions use random linear network coding to transfer packets in groups, which may improve throughput in capacity-limited networks.
However, conventional network caching and network coding solutions do not consider the relative efficiency of caching and transmission resources. This leads to suboptimal cost per delivered object or file. Moreover, conventional content delivery solutions do not exploit the possible combined benefits of network caching and network coding.